Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 55-H2Whoa: Crystallised
This is episode 55 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Story Human and intro bits play. In the spaceship… Cream: You detected one of the Chaos Emeralds? Amy: Are you sure about this, Knuckles? Knuckles: Yes. There’s no doubt about it. I was in the engine room a few minutes ago and I saw the Master Emerald reacting to something. It must’ve been an Emerald! Crystal: Check for a planet nearby. Tails: Let’s see. (shows a map) Chris: There’s one! Cosmo: That’s Planet Secco- Sonic: And according to my galactic guidebook, it’s dry as a bone! Crystal: Where’d you get that anyway? Amy: Tails! We’re gonna land on Planet Secco and find that Emerald! Let’s go! Tails: I’m supposed to give the orders. Amy: Just do it! As they land… Chris: According to the scopes, there’s a lot of water on this world! Sonic: Oh no! We can’t land here! There’s gotta be some kind of mistake! Knuckles: Tough luck, Sonic. (chuckles) Crystal: You have to deal with it. They land in the water. Chris: Splash down! After they land… Sonic: You must’ve made a wrong turn, Tails! The guidebook says this planet’s dry! Tails: Don’t blame me, Sonic. Sounds like your galactic guide book’s seriously out of date. Sonic: There’s way too much water here! I hate water… Chris: Don’t sweat it, Sonic. I have a way for you to stay dry even when you’re underwater! You’re not afraid of submarines, are you? Sonic chuckles. Crystal: Hmph! I’m going with you two. Just to see if Sonic’ll behave. I’ll be fine. Tails: Launch the subs! The submarines launch off. Chris: (Thoughts) Uh oh, Sonic’s looking pretty seasick. Lucky for me we’re riding in separate compartments! They find some fish. Chris: Wlah! Oh no! They then tumble around and enter the surface. Cosmo, Cream, Amy and Knuckles’ bit plays. Back with Sonic, Chris and Crystal… Chris: Sorry… Crystal: Boy, that made me dizzy. But I’m fine. Chris: Where are we? Crystal: Beats me. They then notice the Metarex’s base. Chris: Hey look! Sonic: Oh? Crystal: Well that didn’t take long. As they walk… Chris: Sonic, come on, you’re safe now! Crystal: Maybe we aren’t! They notice the Metarex. Sonic: They’re Metarex! Chris: Yeah, and whoever sent them here designed them especially for the water! Crystal: Right. I bet their boss stole the Planet Egg and turned this place into a water world! Sonic: I knew there was somethin’ fishy goin’ on! Sonic and Crystal then fight the Metarex off. Sonic: Run while you have the chance! Chris: I’m not afraid. I’ve got a black belt in karate now! Sonic: You know karate?! Chris: Tanaka gave me martial arts lessons! I’ll chop these fishy freaks and turn them into sushi! Crystal: (thoughts) Um… wasn’t that guy useless? How’ll Chris fair when he looks like a kid again? Chris tries to hit them, but with his strength decrease, he can’t even dent them. Sonic: Stop kiddin’ around, Chris! Crystal: You’re just not strong enough to help us! Chris: I’m not a kid! Sonic: Get goin’! I’ll take care of ‘em! Chris: Don’t you want me to help you?! Crystal: I’ll go with Chris, Sonic. Good luck! Sonic: That’s okay. Leave the fighting to the experts, Chris. Chris: (Thoughts) No wonder Sonic doesn’t believe me. I have the skills of an 18 year old but the strength of a 12 year old. Maybe I can stop these things with a surprise counter attack! Crystal: Chris, don’t try it! He hits them and gets hurt himself, while Crystal stares at him with a halfeye look. Sonic: Go! (He pushes Chris and Crystal into the water) Sonic then flings them far away. Sonic: Get help! Chris: But Sonic… Sonic: Get in that sub and get goin’! Crystal: Okay, but Sonic… Chris: Look behind you! Crystal: Now! Sonic: Huh? The boss is behind him. Sonic is then flung into the water. Chris: Just don’t panic! Then the Metarex captures him. Chris: They’ve got him… Crystal: Oh no Sonic… Chris: Just hold on, Sonic, I’m comin’ for ya! The Metarex then start to get in for the other heroes. Sonic: Go before the Metarex get you two! Chris: I won’t leave you! Sonic: You have to! If they catch you, none of us’ll survive! Chris: Alright, I’ll go. Come on, Crystal. Crystal: Okay. We’re comin’, Sonic. As they go underwater… Chris: You hang in there, Sonic… After getting back to the spaceship and telling the news… Tails: Sonic was captured?! Chris: Yeah, but I’m goin’ back to rescue him! Tails: By yourself?! There’s no way, Chris! Crystal: You can’t go alone! Chris: Trust me; I know what I’m doing, Tails! Tails: No you don’t! Chris: I do! Tails: But what’s your plan, Chris? Chris: I’ll fly back to where Sonic is, and I, uh, I don’t know. Tails: We can save Sonic if we use teamwork! There’s no reason for you to do it all alone, okay? Crystal: Tails is right. Chris: Okay. Tails’ communicator beeps. Tails: This is the Blue Typhoon, over. Amy: It’s Amy. I’m calling from under the island. Tails: I have some bad news, about Sonic! Amy: Sonic got captured. Tails: How did you find that out? Amy: I just made a whole bunch of new friends. They saw the Metarex capturing Sonic! Chris: We gotta go rescue him, Amy! Amy: I’ll take care of it, Chris! These folks will tell me where Sonics being held. (Then she tells her wannabe love story) Chris: Uh, excuse me? Amy: Is that you, Sonic? Crystal: (Facepalms) Chris: No, it’s me, Chris! We have to rescue Sonic right away, Amy! Amy: What do you mean we? I don’t need a shocker out! Chris: Okay! Amy: Tails, I’ll need some time to set Sonic free. Take us up in the X Tornado in an hour, got it? Tails: Sure, Amy. (Hangs up) Chris: Need any help getting the X Tornado ready? Tails: I don’t think so Chris. Why don’t you go take a rest? You might wanna wash up for a bit too. Crystal: Ha ha. I’ll go with you Tails! Chris and Amy’s bits then play. Tails: Hang on, guys, I’m comin’ to get ya! Crystal: We’d better get there quick. Tails: Begin launch sequence! Then the launch sequence begins. Tails: Catapult ready, launch! Crystal: Let’s go! They fly off. Amy’s bit then plays. Tails: Amy! Amy then hops on the plane. Tails: I’m heading back to the Blue Typhoon! Crystal: Then we’ll use our next move! Amy: Roger. Sonic: Now that I’m free, how about untying me?! Missiles shoot, but they miss the X Tornado. Tails: Missed me! Crystal: Ha ha! Amy: Oh! They then realise that Sonic isn’t with them. Tails and Crystal: Sonic! Sonic: Next time you wanna rescue me, don’t! Rrgh! Chris then arrives. Chris: Hey, Sonic! Sonic: That’s Chris! Chris: Try these! Then a thing glows on Sonics shoes and he lands in the water, or so everyone thought. Tails: Where is he? Crystal: What’s with all that water? Then Sonic is shown to be hovering above the water. Amy: How’s he doing that? Crystal: That looks cool. Sonic: Thanks for the lift, pal! Tails: They’re hover shoes, Amy! Now THAT’S an inventive invention! Crystal: That’s cool, Chris! Chris: Thanks guys. Amy: Guys look, more Metarex on the way! Sonic: Now that I can stay dry, those fishheads are washed up! Sonic then defeats all the Metarex on the planet. Sonic: Couldn’ta done it without ya, Chris! Amy: The Planet Egg! The Planet Egg returns to its normal state, and turns the planet back to normal. Tails: Mission accomplished! Crystal: Yeah! Cosmo, Cream, Cheese, and Knuckles’ bit plays. Back with Sonic, Chris, Crystal, Tails and Amy… Sonic: This feels fantastic! Back on solid ground! (Chuckles) These shoes are great! Hold on to ‘em for me, will ya? Chris: If you like the shoes, I’ve got some other stuff you can try! Sonic: Will do! Crystal: I have a feeling those have a lot of purposes. Ha ha, that’s pretty cool. Sonic: Come on, I’ll race ya back to the Blue Typhoon! (Runs off) Everyone laughs and the episode ends with Sonic running off. END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised